


Blank Canvas

by ForestSeaWitch



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Drag AU, Gen, Modern AU, baby drag queen, borch fucking slays, borrowed clothes, essi gender bend, geralt's still a loner what else is new, jaskier is a total mess but that's not new either, valdo's still an ass, yennefer is helpful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23480377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForestSeaWitch/pseuds/ForestSeaWitch
Summary: Julian Pankratz is given inspiration to perform in drag, and is woefully unprepared for, well, everything.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12
Collections: Witcher Mini Bang 2020





	Blank Canvas

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [ForestSeaWitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForestSeaWitch/pseuds/ForestSeaWitch) in the [WitcherReverseBang](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/WitcherReverseBang) collection. 



> This was so much fun to write, and the artwork I was inspired by is absolutely beautiful. Please enjoy! In my HC, Valdo Marx is Dacre Montgomery, so enjoy that visual.

**“Yen, I need to borrow a dress,”** Julian had said over the phone, much to Yennefer’s surprise. Usually when he called, it was to get her advice for a scandal, or to invite her out to brunch, tea, that sort of thing. It had been heartily amusing when she was speechless for all of fifteen seconds on the other line, and if he hadn’t heard her breathing he might have thought she had just put the phone down for such a ridiculous request.

So now he was flipping through her closet, while Yennefer sat at the foot of her bed, staring at him with a bemused expression. **“So are you going to tell me what this is about? If it’s a dress that I won’t be getting back in the same condition…”**

 **“I’m going to do the amateur drag competition,”** he glanced over his shoulder, finding lavender eyes narrowed suspiciously at him. **“Don’t! Don’t give me a mother-hen talk, please. I can’t take one today, Yen.”** He found a lovely white gown, that flowed very nicely when he fluffed the fabric. Julian pulled it out with a wide grin on his face, turning to press it against his body. 

Yennefer sighed, standing to take in the choice he’d made. **“And what gave you this hare-brained idea in the first place, Jules?”**

He was admittedly a little bashful in answering that one, but only because he knew that his two friends would rather rip each other to pieces than even pretend to have a civil conversation over mimosas. **“Well um. Well you see, Triss-”**

 **“Marigold?”** Yennefer interrupted harshly, tugging the dress a bit.

 **“Don’t be catty! Yes, _that_ Triss, since it must be so common a name. She did some makeup on me, and well, I didn’t hate it. And I thought well…why not give it a try?”** He gave Yennefer his patented puppy dog eyes, which paired with his baby blues, really was quite effective. And he was shameless enough to use it to his advantage every time. 

**“You’ll have to shave your chest,”** she sighed, holding the dress up to see how it might drape at his height, rather than hers. 

Julian gasped at that, pulling his shirt away to look down at his _considerably_ hairy chest. **“No. Absolutely not. My armpits, my back, my face…gods, even my legs! But _not_ my chest. It’s my selling point, Yen!”** Nobody ever expected it when he pulled that shirt off. And to be fair, they hardly ever expected his musculature either. His clothes tended to hide his arms and shoulders, and, well, he had a nasty habit of skipping leg day at the gym. So the skinny jeans were _skinny_.

Yennefer shrugged, her eyes drifting up to his hair. Imagining a wig on him, no doubt. **“Might as well try it on and see if it actually fits, then. But if your chest costs you a prize, don’t complain to me.”**

Julian didn’t even hear the playful threat, he had rushed to the bathroom so quickly to change. It wasn’t that he was shy, it was that Yen’s glare always seemed to strip him down beyond being naked. And yes, he had been quite naked in her presence many a time, though not for _that_. He’d woken up in her bed, snuggled against her surprisingly soft and ample breasts, and been horrified at the thought of what might have happened. But no, he’d just taken a tad too much molly with his drinks that night, and Yennefer had helped him roll his way into dreamland. 

Once he pulled the dress on, he just stared in the bathroom mirror at himself. It was clear the dress was meant to be an off-the-shoulder type, but his shoulders were just too broad, and he couldn’t pull both arms through without risking a tear to the dress. He wasn’t going to do that to Yen. Julian took a breath and came trudging out of the bathroom, looking down at himself and wondering just how long of a train this must have on his tiny friend. 

**“Hmm. Well, it actually suits you,”** she gave her typical approval, walking over to see how it could cinch at his waist a little better, and fix the one shoulder strap he had managed to get on. **“And what about shoes?”** she asked, sizing him up with crossed arms.

**“What about them?”**

**“Jules, the highest heel I’ve seen you in is a pair of Converse.”**

Julian snorted, and then frowned. She was right. He’d never worn heels before. **“I’ll figure something out. Maybe I’ll just throw on a pair of combat boots and call it a night,”** he half joked, until he saw the quirk of her eyebrow; it meant she was _thinking_.

 **“That could work, actually,”** she said, flooring him.  


  


* * *

  


  
Wig shopping had been far more stressful. He had no idea what to choose, and the options were never ending. The shop keeper had been growing impatient with him as he kept requesting wildly different wigs, never seeming to keep to one particular style or look. He should have brought Yennefer with him. And he never got this anxious for a performance in his life! But this one was different. It wasn’t just getting up on a stage with a guitar and singing his soul to the whole world. That was surprisingly easy. Doing all this, the makeup, the hair, the outfit, and still performing? Terrifying.

 **“Oh, oh…wait, what’s that one?”** he pointed at a rather voluminous wig that reminded him slightly of Yen. If Yen used all the volumizer from the 80s, that is. When the mannequin’s head was brought down for him, Julian grinned, stroking through the raven locks. **“Perfect. This one then, please.”**

The shop attendant looked beyond relieved as he began to gently fold it up and pack it away in a wig box. An actual, real wig box. Julian thought his eyes were going to bug out of his head at the price, but steeled his nerves and just paid the man. Three hundred twenty pounds later, he was carefully setting the box in the passenger seat of his car, before thinking better and setting it on the floor. Oh gods, he was really doing this now. 

Over the next two days, Julian watched endless tutorials on YouTube for drag makeup, trying to mimic and even enhance some of the looks. Maybe he should just have Triss come and do his makeup for him, though that would be a mark against him, surely. He stared at himself in the mirror after his first attempt, frowning hard. He looked like a damn _clown_. Five tries later, and a very red face from scrubbing and frustration, he finally nailed down a look he was happy with. It was very neutral compared to what he saw on most of these videos, but maybe that was just what fit him the best. 

His calico jumped up into his lap, batting at the makeup brush still in hand. **“Yeah, what do you think, Dandelion? You like it?”** She _mrowed_ in question, and pressed her head into his free hand, demanding to be pet. Julian laughed and indulged her, stroking under her little chin and giving her a kiss, accidentally leaving a lipstick mark on the top of her head. Naturally he got a picture for his Instagram to highlight the moment.  


  


* * *

  


  
Julian carefully packed the borrowed dress into its bag, setting it by his wig box on the bed. He had almost given in and shaved his chest, but in an odd way he liked the look of it in the dress. He’d tried the whole outfit on together last night, and had barely recognized himself in the mirror. His new drag persona had flitted out of him so easily, it was like she’d been in there the whole time, just waiting. 

**“You’ve got this. And if it doesn’t work out, we’ll just…donate the wig or something,”** he talked to himself as he packed his makeup away in a bag, checking four times to make sure he had everything he needed. Finally he just pushed himself to go, nearly tripping on Dandelion, who apparently wanted to weave her way through his ankles as he had his hands completely full with stuff. 

Redania was just starting to open when he arrived, and Julian found himself suddenly extremely aware of every single thing he thought was wrong with himself. Every other queen walking in certainly looked far from _amateur_ , and he wondered if there was even a point to doing this at all. What if he just made himself look stupid and was laughed out of the club? Julian clutched his garment bag, chewing on his lip as he kept flip flopping his decision.

 **“First time?”** came a warm, friendly voice. Julian looked right, seeing an older gentleman leaning on the hood of his car with a knowing smile.

 **“I’m that obvious huh?”** He should pack it up now, he was already called out. This was embarrassing.

 **“I remember having that same look on my face, my first time,”** he smiled, walking around the car to give Julian a reassuring shoulder squeeze. 

**“So ah…so what’d you do?”** Julian asked nervously. At least this stranger was friendly and encouraging. That did help a bit, when Yennefer wouldn’t be able to come until the show was ready to begin. 

The man pat his shoulder and started to walk away backwards, holding his hands out in a welcoming gesture. **“I released the dragon.”**

Julian gasped in sudden realization, and could have kicked himself for not recognizing this legend of a queen sooner. **“Borch?”** he choked out, receiving a wink as his only reply. Gods, the _Dragon Queen_ herself was going to be judging him tonight. That was terrifying. But also encouraging? Somehow? 

Ok, he could do this, then. Julian slung his makeup bag over his shoulder, and marched his way into the club. It seemed to be staff only, so far. Julian let his gaze scan the establishment, before they fell on a bartender who was too handsome for his own good. White hair pulled up into a messy bun, muscles that looked like they were made of steel, and a black button down with the sleeves rolled up to show off those gorgeous forearms. Julian realized he was staring when the man suddenly met his gaze. Fuck. His eyes were piercing and unwavering, and Julian felt like a deer with a broken leg under that look. He quickly looked away with a blush, all but running to the green rooms to get ready.

 **“This club really is going to shit, isn’t it? Hello, Julian.”** A terribly familiar voice waltzed into his ears, though he tried to ignore it and pick a station to set up in. Valdo followed him anyway, resting his hands on the back of Julian’s chair, once he’d sat down.

 **“I’m afraid I must have gotten the address wrong,”** he shot at Valdo’s smug face in the mirror. **“But I guess if you can give lapdances for a fiver, most anyone can.”** A few of the others getting ready laughed at the shade, absolutely loving the instant cattiness in the room. 

Of course Valdo would be here, Julian found himself staring at the huffy man’s retreating back in the mirror. Why he thought he might get a warm reception was beyond him. Valdo had outed him to their entire class…no, scratch that, the entire damn academy, before Julian was ready at all. After Valdo had been his first same-sex kiss, too. The man had apparently decided that Julian overreacted to it, and the pair had hated each other ever since. Valdo deserved every scathing remark he could muster, and then some. 

Julian shook it off, and pulled his shirt over his head so he could begin getting into makeup. **“Babe, what’s all that?”** the queen to his left asked, gesturing at his chest. He’d apparently gotten here long ago, nearly finished with an intricate, and loud, makeup. 

**“That’s my chest hair,”** Julian sighed, grabbing his beard concealer. Fucking beard concealer, who came up with that? **“And no, I don’t plan on shaving it,”** he gave a wry grin, cutting off the question he knew was coming next.

 **“She’s au naturale,”** another queen cackled, **“That’s your thing then? You take the gender fuck, and fuck it even harder?”**

Julian blushed a bit, focusing on laying his foundation down properly, without a tutorial to guide him this time. Valdo strutted by, with a perfectly hairless (probably waxed) chest, blatantly eyeing Julian’s kit. The blue-eyed newbie gave him a nasty glare when he noticed a hand reaching towards his garment bag. **“I just wanted to see,”** Valdo rolled his eyes, huffily striding off to a mirror on the opposite wall. Thank the gods. 

**“You’ll see it when I’ve got it on, won’t you?”** Julian called over his shoulder, earning him a few _ooo_ ’s. Clearly, these drag queens lived for any kind of drama they could witness. Well, they would get plenty of that from him and Valdo before the night was over. 

He’d begun to carve his face, holding a soft and satisfied smile as he noticed the base coming together nicely. **“Say,”** he caught the attention of the queen next to him, **“Actually, sorry, I didn’t catch your name?”**

 **“Lil Nyx, when I look like this,”** she gave a twirl, **“But boymode? Essi.”** They exchanged a handshake and a smile, and wow his hands were soft. Her hands? It was confusing, but Julian was going to just go with it.

 **“I’m Julian. Ah, in boymode, that is.”** He tucked that phrase away into some corner of his brain. **“But tonight, I’m Jaskier.”** Ok, so maybe it wasn’t the best name, but he was actually really bad at picking a name out for himself, it turned out. His style of drag wasn’t exactly…well, normal. **“So uh…could you tell me about the bartender who looks like he might eat me alive?”**

Essi squealed a laugh, wrapping his arms around Julian’s shoulders and stroking his hair. The instant familiarity was bizarre, but he was just going to roll with it. **“Oh baby! Oh noooo! Oh the poor baby. She’s already smitten with the wolf, girls.”** The other queens gave knowing laughs, and Julian felt his cheeks blushing furiously under the packed on foundation. 

**“What’s that supposed to mean?”** Thankfully Essi peeled himself off Julian’s shoulders, ruffling his hair some more. He experimented with how it fluffed and fell, frowning and turning to rifle through his own bag for something.

 **“There’s not a queen, or a twink, or an otter, or…any man with a pair of eyes, who hasn’t tried it on with him. He fits his style, baby blue. Lone wolf. I don’t know _what_ he’s doing in a club like this anyway.”** Essi apparently found what he was looking for, producing a small pack of bobby pins, which he immediately began to arrange thoughtfully through Julian’s hair, pinning it back. Julian realized that it would help his hair lie better under the wig cap, and was extremely grateful for Essi having his back like this.

**“Ah, so he’s…”**

**“Straighter than steel-tipped spaghetti? Yep. Or…we’re pretty sure. Hell, he could be ace for all I know!”**

Julian frowned a little, legitimately disappointed by that revelation. But that was stupid, he couldn’t feel sad for a guy he had literally just laid eyes on. He still didn’t even know his name! Just that he had a stupidly perfect jawline that was begging to be kissed and eyes that burned like the goddamn sun. Essi apparently knew what he was thinking, though, rubbing his shoulders reassuringly. 

**“Yeah, he has that effect on everyone, honey. But hey, between you and me?”** Essi leaned down, grinning in the mirror at him. **“You’re way cuter than Bitch Snarks over there.”** And now that did make him smile as his new friend sauntered off to get dressed. Julian focused on his own makeup, and the literal transformation it was giving him. Not just on the outside, but in, as well. He could feel _Jaskier_ begin to breathe to life, filling out his body like it was a freshly tailored suit. Maybe he could write a song about that, comparing drag to demon possession. Hmm. On second thought, perhaps not. 

By the time the wig was settled on his head, Essi having helped him lay his edges a little more neatly than his attempt had warranted, his confidence was soaring. Even Valdo, or Bitte Marx as he called himself, was eyeing him. Then again, that could have been because of the black boots and hairy chest. There was no hiding his arms, and honestly, Jaskier wouldn’t have wanted to, anyway. 

His confidence wavered just a little with each performance that led up to his own. Essi had taken his mind off things by talking about her first performance, and how she’d actually snapped a heel in the middle of a twirl. At least Julian knew he wouldn’t be doing _that_. **“It’s been a minute since there’s been a singer on, either,”** Essi smiled, covertly arranging Julian’s wig into an elegant tumble, rather than the hot mess he felt like. **“You’ve got this, baby blue. Go kill it.”**

Valdo gave him a sneer as he walked past, and Julian threw him a middle finger without so much as looking at him. Or had it been Jaskier who did that? It was honestly all a blur from the moment he stepped onstage and heard the hoots and hollers for him. Jaskier took over completely, singing her little heart out to _Jolene_ , pleading with the audience right at the front of the stage, and getting dollar bills stuffed down her dress. It was terrifying and thrilling, and Julian only came back around to what had happened when he stumbled through the curtain, having given two fake out bows just to receive more applause.

 **“Hey!”** Essi was right there, grinning and hugging him tight. **“You did great. Was that really your first time?”** He was presented with a drink, a Long Island by the taste of it, and he gulped down half of it gratefully.

 **“As Jaskier, yeah. But Julian? He has a little indie thing going on, self-promoted albums, gigs in the pub, that sort of thing.”** Two completely different worlds somehow, though they were essentially both begging on stage for money. He was right there for Essi, when she came back from performing an exhausting-to-watch lip sync. How some of these guys did moves like that in heels was beyond him. The pair sat, relaxing on one of the couches, when a friendly, familiar face walked in.

 **“Yen!”** Julian instantly bolted up to greet her with a strong hug, though she pretended to protest. **“You made it. What…did you get to see me? I’ve already gone.”**

Yennefer laughed, patting his hand. **“Yes, I saw. And someone else saw, too.”** She gave him a pointed look, but Julian didn’t know what the hell she was talking about. **“You really do look fantastic, Jules. Thinking of doing this again?”**

Julian shrugged, reaching to scratch his head, but forgetting there was a wig blocking it. Damn it, he was actually insanely eager to get out of this outfit. **“Eh…maybe? It was a riot out there, I had fun, but…but what was that before? Who saw me?”**

Yennefer grinned at him, and that was _never_ a good sign. **“The bartender. He could hardly keep his eyes off you.”**

Julian was glad for all the makeup he had on, hiding the blush that was running wild through his flesh. **“Ah…the uh…the bartender? Yen there’s got to be like four of them out there, I don’t-”**

 **“The one who’s exactly your type,”** she flatly stated, one eyebrow risen. Julian gulped, knowing she meant the wolf. Gods, he still didn’t know the man’s name! 

**“I’m sure you’re wrong. They said he’s straight. Super straight. Not even into-”**

Yennefer’s dismissive snort cut him off, and Julian went quiet. She always did seem to know these things, and now Julian found himself wondering. What if…? Well it didn’t matter, because it was unlikely he’d be back at Redania anytime soon, especially since Valdo was a regular here.  


  


* * *

  


  
Julian hadn’t expected to win, because of course not, with the competition he was up against, but he had not been prepared for the critiques they received from the judges. Borch had looked gorgeous, as usual, done up in a flashy golden dress that had been made especially for her. It looked a bit like dragon scales, to play up to the name, naturally. He’d actually liked the fact that Julian hadn’t shaved, and that he shook up an established system with not only that, but his boots and singing as well. He was just young and new, but had nice potential, Borch had said. But Valdo hadn’t won either, so he couldn’t be too disappointed with the evening. 

He had packed away the makeup and wig and dress, and was just plain Julian again, staring at himself in the mirror. Essi was down to his boy mode too, and he was pretty cute, actually. Naturally feminine, or _fishy_ one of the other queens had called him. **“Baby blue,”** he got a real hug this time, and not a don’t-get-makeup-on-me hug, **“Here, lemme give you my number. Let’s hang out! You’re fun, and _god_ I can’t pretend to enjoy myself at another queens outing with some of these guys.”** Julian happily handed the phone over, shooting Essi a quick text. 

**“Next time. Maybe we’ll get you to cinch that hog body,”** he joked, giving Julian’s cheek a pinch before flitting off. 

The club lights were all up, and everyone was breaking down for the night. Or the day, it was nearly four in the morning. And yet somehow he wasn’t tired at all. **“Jaskier!”** came Borch’s friendly voice. The Dragon Queen was still in full makeup, and looking just as glamorous under the harsh club lighting. Now that was talent, and Julian was completely impressed. 

**“Borch, I had no idea you were going to be judging this whole thing. It was an honor, really, and-”**

The queen waved a hand to cut him off, smiling wide. **“Nevermind all that, darling. You have a gift for performing, you know. Do you gig? Like this?”**

Julian was completely caught off guard, which was a new experience for him. **“I…yes, actually, I do. Usually I’d have my guitar with me, but tonight was an exception. Jaskier wouldn’t have looked right up there with it.”**

Borch laughed, guiding him to a booth. The wolf was nearby, and Julian ignored the feeling of amber burning into him, making him blush. **“No, you see, I’ve wanted to add some local musicians to the lineup, have live music some nights. Make it more of an intimate experience instead of just being a sweaty club every night.”**

Oh…of course this was Borch’s club. Julian was so not expecting any of this. Valdo and one of his cronies had settled at a booth near the bar to ogle the white-haired bartender, clearly trying to get his attention. It gave Julian no small measure of satisfaction to see them being so blatantly ignored, a broad back turned towards them. 

**“Next Thursday?”** Borch pulled him back to reality, and Julian realized what was actually being asked of him. His heart leaped in his throat, and his big blue eyes got even bigger.

 **“I…y-yes! Yeah I can…that’d be incredible. Um, so what kind of set are you…looking for?”** Holy shit, was this going to be a regular gig for him? Maybe Jaskier was useful after all, then.

 **“I’ve got some ideas,”** Borch grinned, **“I like the name. Maybe even throw some makeup on you. We’ll work the details out. Here…give me a call this afternoon.”** Borch slid a card across the table towards him, and Julian kept trying to figure out if this was all one big gotcha, but the moment never came.

 **“I will! Thank you…wow. I…that’s not what I thought I was going to get out of this.”** Yennefer was going to be so proud of him, and Julian would get to pine for that bartender even more. Borch gave him a shoulder squeeze before wandering off, leaving Julian to stare at the card in his hands. He carefully tucked it away into his wallet and began to gather up his things.

 **“Jaskier.”** A voice that _felt_ like sex rumbled near him, and Julian looked up to see the bartender, the _wolf_ , standing there. Wow, he was even more gorgeous up close like this, and Julian felt his heart trying to beat its way up into his throat. Words, Julian. Use your damn words. He gulped, standing and immediately dropping his garment bag. The bartender leaned down to get it for him, slinging it over his broad shoulder.

 **“Ah…well, Julian, actually. Jaskier is just…a name for this tonight. I had no idea what to call myself, so I went through a long list of things and settled on that. It’s Polish, actually, it means _buttercup_.”** Oh gods, he was rambling. That was bad. Yennefer was right, this guy was exactly his type in literally every single way.

The wolf’s mouth pulled up at a corner, like he was amused by how Julian couldn’t shut up. **“You’re Polish?”**

He flushed a bit at that, not protesting as the bartender turned to apparently escort him out. Valdo looked absolutely furious in his booth, and Julian pushed him out of his mind. **“Well…no. I just liked how it sounded,”** he confessed, rubbing through his hair with a bashful expression. Julian found a stray bobby pin in there, and shoved it into his pocket. **“So…what do I call you?”** He noted a small necklace nestled just above the last fastened button of that black shirt, which by the way looked like it could burst open at any moment. A small, silver wolf head. So he had a sense of humor, it seemed.

 **“Geralt,”** he grunted softly, holding the door open for Julian. Oh fuck. He was a gentleman, too. Would he ever stop blushing? Probably not. This Geralt said very little, but when he spoke it melted down Julian’s spine and made him want things that were bad. Very bad. Gods, no wonder everyone fell in love with him.

 **“So is this a habit of yours? Making sure young drag queens get to their cars safely?”** Julian was glad he had parked so far away, giving them more time to walk and…talk, he supposed? Why was Geralt so damn attractive, and why couldn’t he stop smiling every time those golden amber eyes fixed onto him. God, he’d never seen eyes so beautiful before.

 **“You’re not a drag queen,”** Geralt chuckled, and Julian found it in him to act affronted by that. 

**“Pardon, but did you miss the dress, the makeup, the wig?”**

**“Nearly.”**

Julian wasn’t sure if that was a joke or a come on, and he found himself too flustered to ask for clarity. Fuck, they were already at his car. He set the wig box on top of it, leaving the keys in his pocket for now, as he turned to Geralt, trying to figure him out. What was he doing, and why did he make Julian’s stomach flip flop like a fish pulled up into a boat?

 **“I’d like to see you again,”** the wolf grunted, and Julian was almost so caught up on wondering what other kinds of things he might grunt that he nearly missed what was just said.

 **“You…you ah…like…a date…?”** he asked carefully, and found his back pressed against the car, Geralt boxing him in with a single arm. Fuck. Apparently he’d been exactly right in how he felt when Geralt had first looked at him earlier in the night, and now he understood just how much of a wolf the man really was.

 **“Yes.”** The tension in the air between them was palpable, and Julian leaned towards him with a gulp, seeing what that might get him. That was all the invitation Geralt had been waiting for, apparently, as a strong hand took the back of his neck, pulling him in for a mind-numbing kiss. Julian’s hands curled on black fabric, and the kiss was over way too soon. He’d never kissed a guy that fast before, but this was different.

 **“You have a number?”** Gods, what a stupid question, he realized too late. It was all this guy’s fault, for breaking his brain at four in the damn morning with a kiss like that. But Geralt huffed a soft laugh anyway, pulling his phone out to get Julian’s number. 

**“Drive safe, Julian.”** Geralt carefully laid the garment bag on Julian’s back seat, and took his chin in hand, between a thumb and forefinger. **“See you soon.”** The wolf turned back towards the club, and Julian couldn’t help but watch that ass walk away. It was…lovely. His hands shook slightly as he got into the car, and he took a moment to breathe and calm himself.

A date, and a gig. So this had been worth the shot, even if that wasn’t what he had expected to get from tonight.


End file.
